


3 Steps to the Wooing of Dean Winchester

by Raishiteru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Eggnog, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raishiteru/pseuds/Raishiteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Balthazar: The angel in the dirty trench coat who’s in love with a hunter and still hasn’t done anything about it. This is like a hilarious romance story just waiting to happen. Oh, actually, I think I’ll help you make it happen!</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Castiel: WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO MAKE HAPPEN EXACTLY</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Balthazar: Not now, Cassie, save your questions for later! Just do as I say and the plan to the wooing of Dean Winchester shall go just as planned.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Destiel Advent Calendar](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

_Balthazar: Hello, Cassie._

Castiel furrows his brows slightly, reading the words displayed on the tiny screen before him.

_Castiel: BALTHAZAR WHY ARE YOU TYPING THIS OUT TO ME_  
Balthazar: Whoa. Easy on the caps there, Cas.  
Castiel: SORRY BUT I DO NOT HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE AS TO HOW TO REMOVE IT  
Balthazar: Ah, yes, well then. Not important. I actually have a reason for texting you this fine day, you know.  
Castiel: IS SOMETHING THE MATTER  
Balthazar: Relax, Cassie, it’s not trouble or anything like that. Rather, it’s Christmas Eve.  
Castiel: YES DEAN HAS SOMEWHAT INFORMED ME OF THE TRADITIONS OF THIS HOLIDAY  
Balthazar: Oh, goodie, so you do know! So you and Dean have plans tomorrow, I take it?  
Castiel: I AM UNSURE IN REGARDS TO TOMORROW BUT SAM DEAN AND I ARE IN THE PROCESS OF SEARCHING FOR AN EVERGREEN TREE SO THAT WE MAY DECORATE IT  
Balthazar: …Don’t care! We’re not talking about Sam here; we’re talking about you and Dean Winchester, specifically.  
Castiel: PARDON  
Balthazar: Please tell me you lovebirds have something planned?  
Castiel: DEAN AND I ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS HE IS A HUMAN AND I AM AN ANGEL  
Balthazar: You just made air-quotes while typing lovebirds, I trust?  
Castiel: YES  
Balthazar: Cas, Cassie, Castiel, what am I going to do with you? Surely you’ve made a move on him?  
Castiel: NO  
Balthazar: You can’t be serious.  
Castiel: I AM NOT JOKING  
Balthazar: The angel in the dirty trench coat who’s in love with a hunter and still hasn’t done anything about it. This is like a hilarious romance story just waiting to happen. Oh, actually, I think I’ll help you make it happen!  
Castiel: WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO MAKE HAPPEN EXACTLY  
Balthazar: Not now, Cassie, save your questions for later! Just do as I say and the plan to the wooing of Dean Winchester shall go just as planned.  
Castiel: I AM STILL UNCERTAIN OF THE PLAN BUT I TRUST YOU BALTHAZAR  
Balthazar: Why thank you, Cas. First, I’m going to need you to find the following things and put them on. I’ll text you the pictures.  
Balthazar: [attached ReindeerRudolphAntlers.jpg]  
Balthazar: [attached FestiveChristmasScarf.jpg]

 

“Cas?” calls Dean when he hears the familiar sound of vanishing wings. He whirls around only to find that the angel trailing behind him had disappeared. “Goddammit, Cas!”

“Maybe he’ll be right back?” Sam questions with a raised brow, “He did seem rather…preoccupied with his phone.”

“Texting! Who frggin’ texts an _angel_?”

“Uh, Dean? Not all of us can call him via angel radio like you can.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” is Dean’s only comeback as they continue to trudge through the snow in search of a Christmas tree. After a while, they come across one that they both agree on and Dean closes his eyes and prays to Castiel. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass back here, ‘cause it’s fucking Christmas Eve, man. Amen. You copy, Cas?”

“I am unsure as to why you want me to imitate you, but yes, Dean, I have received your prayer,” comes a voice, followed by a _whoosh_ of feathers.

“Dude, where’d you get the impression that flying off like that is—“ Dean replies, turning around once more to face the returned angel, only to break off mid-sentence. After a pregnant pause, in which he and Sam are equally speechless, he continues, “…What are you wearing?”

“I was told that this is the proper Christmas attire, is it not?” Castiel responds with a curious tilt of his head, where felt antlers were resting atop his mess of black hair. A red, white, and green scarf is bundled carelessly around his neck, not really providing any warmth.

“It’s perfect, Cas,” Sam states with a smirk at Dean, who is still in his stupor, “and hey! You and Dean match now.” He indicates Dean’s Santa hat and scarf, though not quite as festive as the angel’s.

“I see. Then I presume this is acceptable.” Castiel turns to Dean with a hesitant smile, “I was told that it would please you, Dean.”

Dean, whose eyes had never left Castiel since his return, responds with a grin, “Yea. I mean, yea, Cas, it’s great. Love it.” They stare at each other for a while longer before Sam interrupts with a cough.

“So are you two done or is this tree going to have to wait until New Year to be decorated?”


	2. Step 2

_Anael: hey, cas! :)_

After felling the tree with the touch of a finger (“Angel mojo is awesome.”), single-handedly dragging it back to the safe house, and helping string up the lights, hanging the ornaments, and placing the star atop it, Castiel is once again surprised by the vibration of his cell phone. He reads the message and proceeds to respond.

_Castiel: HELLO ANAEL TO WHAT DO I OWE THE PLEASURE_   
_Anael: formal as always. anyways, i’m actually texting you, because balthazar told me that you might need some help with dean?_   
_Castiel: I AM NOT AWARE OF WHAT BALTHAZAR IS THINKING BUT I PRESUME HE MEANS FOR ME TO RESPOND WITH AGREEMENT_   
_Anael: okay! i’m going to be helping you with phase two of the “wooing of dean winchester” then! ;)_   
_Castiel: THEN I SHALL THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE_   
_Anael: no problem! well, since it’s christmas, one of my personal favorite traditions is making eggnog. it’s not too hard to make and over the years of being human, i’ve perfected the art. so i’ll teach you the secret behind making the perfect eggnog. dean’ll fall for you after one sip for sure!_   
_Castiel: I SEE WHAT INGREDIENTS MUST I ACQUIRE FOR THE RECIPE_   
_Anael: oh, before that, ask the boys if you can use the kitchen._

“Dean. Sam.” The two look up from their spot on the carpet, where they are debating what Christmas movie to watch tonight. “May I please request permission to occupy the kitchen?”

“Sure, Cas,” Dean answers slowly, unsure of what an angel would want to do in a kitchen.

“Thank you.” And with that, Castiel turns and briskly walks towards the kitchen, pulling his phone out along the way.

_Castiel: THEY HAVE GRANTED ME PERMISSION TO OCCUPY THE KITCHEN_   
_Anael: perfect! now that you’re commandeering the kitchen, i’ll text you a list of the ingredients. alcohol’s definitely going to be the most important, because you know how dean likes his beer!  
Anael: [attached eggnogrecipe.txt]_

Dean walks into the kitchen asking, “Hey, Cas, what’re you—” only to find that there is no one in the kitchen, the angel having teleported out to gather the ingredients. “Dude,” Dean calls out to Sam, who’s still in the living room, “he’s not even in here.” Sam makes a confused gesture and shrugs.

“I don’t know, he probably teleported out to do something. He’ll be back later, I guess. Cas always comes back.” And with that, Dean is back in the living room, bickering with Sam over how Castiel would totally misinterpret Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

 

“Hello, Dean. Sam.”

“Yo, Cas, where you been?” Dean questions from his position on the couch, watching Sam set up the movie; he twists to peer over the back of the couch to find the angel holding two mugs.

“I was informed that eggnog is relevant to the holiday of Christmas, so I made some,” Castiel answers, walking over and handing one cup to Dean and one to Sam, who had just pressed play on the remote.

“You made this?”

“Wow, Cas, it’s really good,” Sam compliments after taking a sip.

“Thank you, Sam. There is more in a canteen located in the kitchen,” the angel responds gratefully as Dean makes an appreciative noise.

“Cas,” Dean exclaims, grinning into his cup, “I could just kiss you for making eggnog this awesome.” There’s an awkward silence after that comment wherein Sam conceals a smirk behind a raised hand, Castiel tilts his head inquisitively, and Dean quickly downs his whole mug to avoid speaking.

“Don’t worry, Cas, Dean’s just having a feelings rash.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“…Assbutt.”


	3. Step 3

_Gabriel: yo baby bro!_

Castiel’s phone once again vibrates in the pocket of his trench coat and he reaches in to pull it out. They have just finished watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ (Sam won the movie debate, obviously) and the credits were rolling; Sam had excused himself a while ago after checking his phone and only Castiel and Dean are left on the couch, listening to the ending music. The hunter is nestled happily beside him, blissed out from the many cups of eggnog and the warmth of their blanket pile.

_Castiel: GREETINGS GABRIEL_   
_Gabriel: hey so im guessing u ttly know y im txting u right now dont u?_   
_Castiel: DOES IT PERCHANCE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BALTHAZARS PLAN_   
_Gabriel: and bingo was his name o! operation the wooing of dean winchester is a go and rolling into the last phase. *wink*_   
_Castiel: UNFORTUNATELY I STILL DO NOT HAVE FULL KNOWLEDGE AS TO WHAT THE PLAN INCLUDES_   
_Gabriel: dont u fret baby bro cuz u got a trickster archangel big bro best friend looking out 4 u! the last step is prob the easiest step so no worries._   
_Castiel: I SEE AND WHAT IS THIS LAST STEP YOU ARE REFERRING TO_   
_Gabriel: simple. just take dean o and walk him 2 the front door where theres this little green thing hanging from the door frame. then stand under it and presto!_   
_Castiel: I AM NOT SURE IF I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN_   
_Gabriel: oh chillax and just go do it. it’s a christmas custom thing. that boys so smitten w u it wont even take long._   
_Castiel: YES GABRIEL I UNDERSTAND_   
_Gabriel: oh and show this to dean after u guys r done ok? *nudge nudge wink wink*_   
_Gabriel: [attached memakingoutwsammy.vid]_

“Dean?”

“Yea, Cas?” Dean mumbles from his blanket nest.

“Can you please come with me for a moment?”

“What is it?” the hunter asks, attempting to rouse himself to a more alert state.

“Please do not feel concern, as it is nothing of the supernatural origin; I would just like to request that you accompany me to the front door,” Castiel responds smoothly, easily soothing Dean’s nerves.

“Uh, sure,” he replies, blinking a bit blearily, alcohol from the eggnog still heavy in his systems. He stumbles off the couch and follows the angel, who is already heading towards the front door. Much to Castiel surprise, it is already open, so he proceeds to stand right in the doorway; Dean comes to a stop next to him moments after. “So what’d you want, Cas?”

“I would like to inquire what that green plant is,” Castiel inquires, looking up and examining the top of the door frame. Dean looks up and freezes for a moment.

“That’d be mistletoe,” he answers, clearing his throat.

“May I ask what sort of human custom this is?” He’s staring at Dean with his trademark head tilt.

“Well, Cas, when two people stand under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to, uh,” the hunter trails off before continuing hesitantly, “here, I’ll just show you.” Dean cups Castiel’s face with two hands and leans forward, tilting his head the other way as he kisses his angel on the lips.

Castiel lets his eyes close as he melts into the kiss. There’s a hunter in front of him with calloused, yet soft hands on his face. There’s warmth bleeding into him from where they are connected. There’s the feeling of a first kiss: new, exciting, and dizzying with the faint taste of eggnog.

As he gradually surrenders himself to Dean and allows himself to be pulled even closer, Castiel sends out a silent prayer:

_I pray to the rogue soldier and longtime friend Balthazar, the angel of love and passion Anael, and the archangel and exalted Messenger of God Gabriel, and pray that they are blessed with a very merry Christmas. Amen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. And have a wonderful Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate).


End file.
